Comfort
by JennyGranger
Summary: "While there's no replacement for a mother's love, would you allow me to offer you some comfort in my own way?" Light PuzzleShipping if you squint and turn your head sideways.


*le gasp* Two stories in less than a week?! It must be an academy record! But, really, this story is the product of insomnia during a thunderstorm. Never would have guessed, right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The only sound in the room was the soft swish as he methodically shuffled through his deck for the umpteenth time that night. He had been going over as many new strategies and card combinations that he could think of, ignoring the clock next to him at the desk ticking later and later. Occasionally, his eyes would start to droop from fatigue, but he always managed to fight it off.

Of course, the thunderstorm that was blowing about outside his window helped with that.

Every time he might be on the brink of finally dozing off, a flash of lightning or a clap of thunder would break through him, and his eyes would snap open as if he had been doused with cold water. Then, after shaking it off, he would merely go back to his cards.

He couldn't sleep. Not now. Not until it ended.

However, while this boy appeared to be alone, there was one other who was keeping an eye on him, unseen. But, as the clock had long since ticked passed 3am, he finally made his presence known.

"Yugi?"

Even with his gentle voice, the ghostly apparition still flinched when the boy started quite badly, dropping his cards all over the desk and floor. Even though he couldn't help pick them up, the spirit still made his way over to Yugi, kneeling down so they were level.

"What's wrong, aibou? You're usually asleep this time of night."

"I-it's nothing, Yami," Yugi said, not quite able to keep the quaver from his voice as he bent down to retrieve his precious deck, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't disturb me, Yugi, so there is no need to apologize," Yami said, giving his hikari a gentle smile, trying to reassure him. However, before he could speak, another flash of lightning illuminated the room and something clicked in Yami's brain, "It's the storm, isn't it? It's why you can't sleep?"

Yugi said nothing and, for a moment, didn't respond at all. However, when he did answer, he merely nodded. He never liked lying to his dark. Yami's brow wrinkled.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" he asked. He could feel Yugi doing his best to block off their mental connection for fear of, as previously stated, disturbing the other, so Yami wasn't quite sure what he was working with. When Yugi shook his head, however, Yami wasn't all that surprised.

"Not... not exactly."

Yami waited patiently for Yugi to elaborate, gently coaxing him when he didn't say any more.

"Then tell me what has kept you awake this late. I wish to help you, aibou, but I cannot do that if you keep me in the dark."

It was a moment before Yugi said anything, but Yami waited patiently, and silently this time. He could feel Yugi getting ready to open up, and the last thing he wanted to do was press the boy even harder. Finally, Yugi took a deep breath before speaking.

"When I was little, I was afraid of storms. My mom would let me sleep with her until they had blown out. But... ever since... she died, whenever there's a storm, I always dream of her. Always the same dream. I'm in her arms. But when I wake up... I'm not."

Yami looked up at Yugi sadly. He had honestly never questioned why Yugi only lived with his grandfather, but now, he felt as though he should have known better; should have been paying more attention. Surely this was not the first storm that had come since the Millenium Puzzle had been solved? He reached up and gently ran his thumb over Yugi's cheek as best he could in his ghostly form.

"Yugi, it's natural to miss those who have gone on; those who have touched our lives in irreplaceable ways. Grief is something that never truly goes away. However, you still need to sleep, aibou," Yami said, knowing this was easier said than done at this juncture, "It's not healthy for you to stay up all night."

"I know," Yugi said, almost automatically. It had become almost a habit by now, getting not a wink of sleep while the heavens rained upon them at night, and, as they said, habits can die hard. But this did not deter his yami.

"I have an idea, okay? Get in your sleep clothes and meet me between our soul rooms," Yami said, as he pushed himself back up to his feet. Despite the late hour, Yugi was still in his day clothes, determined not to let his comfortable pajamas lull him into any form of slumber. However, he nodded, and, a moment later, with one last comforting smile, the spirit vanished from his room.

Sighing, Yugi stood, pausing to stretch all the kinks from his muscles from sitting in the chair for so long. However, he did as was told and pulled his pajamas on before laying down in bed. Shutting his eyes, he appeared in his own soul room in no time at all. Hardly noticing the colors were quite a bit dimmer than usual, he crossed the floor, still littered with toys and games, and pulled the door open. Yami was already waiting for him.

"Come with me, aibou," he said, holding out his hand. Yugi grabbed it, and allowed himself to be lead into the labyrinthine corridors of Yami's own soul room. Shivering lightly, as it was always a bit chillier in here, Yugi stayed quiet as Yami seemed to be leading him to a particular spot in the Puzzle's maze.

Before he knew it, Yami was pushing a door open to reveal a bedroom. Yugi was vaguely curious about it, as Yami never seemed to require sleep as a spirit, but didn't question it. The room was simple, holding only a bed and some minor décor. Yugi looked up at Yami questioningly.

"You trust me, don't you?" Yami asked gently. He wasn't challenging Yugi's trust, for he knew he had it, but merely asking permission, in a way.

"Of course..." Yugi answered, his eyes still glued to the other. Yami had since let go of his hand and went to lay down between the blankets before reaching out to Yugi.

"While there's no replacement for a mother's love, would you allow me to offer you some comfort in my own way?" Yami asked.

Yugi hesitated only half a second before crawling into bed with his dark. Immediately, Yami wrapped his arm around the smaller and pulled him close, glad to feel both his mind and body relaxing. It was such a contrast from the boy he had spoken to back in the outer world. Yugi had pressed himself into Yami's chest, seeking what he had longed for, for so long. Even though they could no longer hear the storm, Yugi still sought out the comfort he always did as a child, even if it was coming from a person he never expected.

"Just sleep, my hikari," Yami whispered gently, already feeling Yugi begin to doze off. While he didn't need sleep as a spirit, he was willing to stay with the other for as long as it took for Yugi to rest, so he spent the remainder of the night holding him, and letting him know he was there for him, even long after the storm had blown itself out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXx

And, yes, I know there's a Japanese episode that show's Yugi's mother, well and alive. However, this idea came to me regardless, and, well, most of the fandom seems to think both Yugi's parents are dead, so who am I to argue?

Review please!


End file.
